carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
Die Anna
]] Carmageddon |net=hawk |description=Psychopathic stunner. Born in a body bag and raised in a morgue. Drives the Hawk - faster than Max’s Eagle but not as strong. Best suited to impacts with flesh rather than steel. }} The Yellow Hawk is one of two cars that the player can select to drive at the start of the game. When the game is beaten, Hawks in various different colours are unlocked. Carmageddon Splat Pack |net=hawk |description= }} Hawk II is one of two cars that the player can select to drive at the start of the game. When the game is beaten, Hawks in various different colors are unlocked. Carmageddon II This time, The Hawk appears as an opponent. Carmageddon (PlayStation) The Yellow Hawk appears in this game, driven by Maxine Sane, this is one of two times in Carmageddon that the Hawks appear as both an unlockable car and an opponent (Second is in Carmageddon II where it is driven by Die Anna once again) instead of being given to the player to choose. Carmageddon 64 This is one of two cars that the player can select to drive at the start of the game. It can also appear as an opponent when you're driving any other vehicle. Carmageddon (Game Boy Color) Carmageddon: Reincarnation Die Anna and The Hawk have been confirmed to returnhttp://www.carmageddon.com/blog/squawk-its-hawk, she is a starting vehicle along with Max. Trivia *Die Anna, when said fast enough, comes out as Diana. **The character of Die Anna caused controversy when, not long after the original Carmageddon was released, Diana, Princess of Wales was killed in a car crash. * The Yellow Hawk bears a slight resemblance to both the Jaguar XJR-15 and the Jaguar XJ13. However it's fairly unlikely that Die Anna could have gotten her hands on the latter, considering that only one exists in the world. *The Yellow Hawk and Red Eagle look very similar, but the Hawk has an extended cabin. *As with the Red Eagle, the Yellow Hawk's design harkens to the vehicles of Death Race 2000. *Hawk II is purely fictional, but like the Eagle II, it bears a passing resemblance to some incarnations of the Batmobile. *Hawk 3 is a Group C endurance racer, with particular similarities to the Nissan R89C and the Jaguar XJR series. *Die Anna is one of the racers to not appear in Carmageddon: TDR 2000. *The Hawk II color variants are based on a prototype version of the vehicle. This quirk is shared with the Eagle II. * The Reincarnation concept art for Die Anna is modelled after Stainless Designer Sim McDermott.iAMA Developer of the Carmageddon FranchiseSimone McDermott's Twitter. *In the mobile game Indestructible, there is a small muscle car named "Mantis". One of the paint jobs available for it is a racing livery bearing a resemblance to the Hawk 3's livery; it also decorates it with a large blade like the Hawk's first incarnation. *The Hawk R it's resemblance the Saleen S5S Raptor. References Category:Puns Category:Drivers in Carmageddon: Reincarnation Category:Sports Car Drivers